Flaw In Perfection
by Seiffer
Summary: AU. Kakashi dan Obito berjanji untuk saling menjaga satu sama lainnya. Minato merasa bahwa ini adalah awal baru dari hubungan persahabatan yang manis.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
****Characters:** Hatake Kakashi (16), Uchiha Obito (16), Shiranui Genma (17), Namikaze Minato (28)  
**Warning:** AU, Slight Violence  
**Rate: **T

[Satu dari sekian banyak draft AU yang saya putuskan untuk publish. Selamat membaca.]

* * *

**Flaw In Perfection_  
_**

* * *

Kakashi merendahkan posisi badannya.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia melesat, menebaskan pisaunya dengan presisi sempurna.

Targetnya bahkan tidak memiliki kesempatan sedetikpun untuk meraih _handgun_ yang tersembunyi di balik jasnya.

Sayatan melintang di arteri karotid, tepat di bawah lobus telinga kanan. Titik yang bahkan bisa ia jangkau dengan mata tertutup berkat sepuluh tahun latihan dan pelajaran anatomi dasar dari kelas malam ANBU. Darah berhamburan keluar dan Kakashi bahkan tidak mengedipkan matanya ketika ia menyarangkan dua peluru tambahan, satu tepat di bagian kening dan satu lagi tepat menembus jantung.

_Overkill?_

Tidak, ia hanya tidak ingin berbuat kesalahan dengan target sebesar ini. Ia dan Obito sudah menghabiskan waktu berbulan-bulan untuk melacak keberadaan sang pengedar senjata ilegal yang berkontribusi terhadap setidaknya selusin perang saudara dan pemberontakan organisasi sayap kiri di _Kaze no Kuni_. Pihak _Interpol_ menginginkan kepalanya untuk kejahatan kemanusiaan dan mengirimkan permintaan kerjasama resmi kepada ANBU, tepat di pertengahan bulan September.

Kakashi mengingatnya dengan jelas karena telepon untuknya dan Obito datang ketika mereka berdua sedang berada di apartemen Rin, _medic trainee _sekaligus rekan satu tim mereka, untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kakashi yang ke enam belas.

Perburuan ini lalu jatuh ke tangan pimpinan _squad_ mereka, Namikaze Minato. Di usianya yang masih terbilang muda, Minato sudah menjabat sebagai Direktur Operasional dan bertanggung jawab terhadap kesatuan mereka di _Konoha_. Minato tentu saja tanpa ragu melimpahkan tanggung jawabnya kepada dua agen muda terbaik yang ia miliki, Hatake Kakashi dan Uchiha Obito.

Keduanya direkrut ANBU melalui sebuah penemuan tidak sengaja yang melibatkan Minato sendiri sebagai agen lapangan dalam sebuah misi. Saat itu, ia ditugaskan sebagai _personal_ _bodyguard_ sang _Hokage_ dalam kunjungannya ke _Suna_ dan di tengah jalan, ia menangkap dua pembunuh bayaran cillik dengan sikap luar biasa sombong dan kurang ajar namun memiliki keahlian yang sangat berharga dalam dunia kerja mereka. Minato tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya ketika mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua telah menerima misi untuk menghabisi _Hokage_ dan _Kazekage_ sekaligus. Yah, mereka mungkin akan berhasil jika Minato tidak berada di sana untuk mencegahnya.

Menentang keraguan semua orang, ia lalu merekrut dua kriminal cilik itu sebagai _trainee_ ANBU. Minato beruntung karena saat itu, Kakashi dan Obito memutuskan sudah saatnya mereka berdua menjalani pekerjaan tetap dan keduanya menerima tawaran Minato tanpa perundingan lebih jauh. Kakashi lega mereka tidak lagi harus berlari dari kejaran organisasi-organisasi berbahaya yang mempekerjakan mereka. Obito hanya senang mereka mendapatkan bayaran tetap dan tempat tinggal permanen.

Kakashi bertubuh lebih kecil daripada Obito, namun keahliannya dalam seni bela diri dan kemahirannya menguasai berbagai jenis senjata menjadikannya seorang agen lapangan yang brilian. Ia juga memiliki keahlian analisis dan ingatan dan bagus, sebuah tes resmi dari bagian Psikologi menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah seorang genius. Kelebihan yang cukup untuk menutupi stamina-nya yang di bawah rata-rata.

Obito memiliki daya tahan tubuh dan kekuatan yang yang jauh lebih bisa diandalkan daripada Kakashi, namun memilih _sniper rifle_ sebagai senjata utamanya. Alasan si pengoleksi _goggle_, yang juga disetujui Minato, Obito memiliki mata yang bagus untuk membidik sasarannya. Dengan tingkat keberhasilan 92%, ia adalah penembak terbaik yang dimiliki ANBU selama dua dekade terakhir.

Dan satu lagi yang menarik rasa penasaran Minato dari kedua pasangan itu adalah fakta bahwa Kakashi selalu menutupi mata kirinya dengan sebuah _eyepatch_ dari bahan kulit yang juga menyembunyikan sebagian besar sisi kiri dari wajahnya. Sedangkan Obito hanya memiliki satu mata kanan yang berfungsi dengan baik. _Eyepatch_ yang serupa dengan milik Kakashi menggantikan kekosongan di tempat mata kirinya seharusnya berada.

Mereka berdua menolak untuk menceritakan detail di balik keunikan itu dan Minato memutuskan untuk tidak memaksa keduanya lebih jauh. Ia membiarkan lampiran tambahan di data fisik pribadi milik Kakashi dan Obito tetap kosong. Mungkin, suatu hari Minato akan bisa mengisinya dengan bantuan salah satu di antara mereka.

Lagipula, untuk saat ini kekurangan fisik itu tidak mempengaruhi performa mereka di lapangan.

Beberapa detik setelah Kakashi mendarat tanpa suara dengan ujung sepatu _boots_-nya, ia mendeteksi adanya gerakan, tertangkap sempurna oleh sudut mata kanannya.

Sungguh ia berharap apa yang ia lihat adalah sebuah khayalan, imajinasi, fatamorgana atau apapun istilahnya yang biasa digunakan orang pada umumnya. Ia juga berharap diam-diam salah satu kriminal busuk itu telah menyerangnya dengan panah beracun yang menyebabkan halusinasi instan.

Kenyataan memang tidak pernah seindah yang ia bayangkan.

Di sana, berdiri seorang anak kecil dan ibunya, saling berpegangan tangan dengan jarak beberapa meter dari tempat Kakashi berada. Ekspresi ketakutan yang ditunjukkan keduanya bertindak layaknya arus pendek yang mengganggu aliran statis rencana misinya.

_[Saksi mata yang harus dinetralisir.] _

Label itu muncul di pikirannya secara otomatis. Ah, senang rasanya mengetahui bahwa program kecil ANBU berfungsi dengan baik di mesin-mesin dalam kepalanya.

Kakashi menyentuh alat komunikasi di telinga, mengarahkan pandangan ke atap gedung di sebelah kiri, "_Watchtower_."

Obito ada disana, namun ia bisa melihat ujung _sniper rifle_ milik Obito tetap tidak bergerak dan tampaknya akan tetap begitu. Sementara itu sang ibu dan anak tampaknya telah menyadari situasi yang mereka temui dan mulai berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Kakashi tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

_(Mungkin.)_

.

.

.

Lensa _M39 EMR_ milik Obito mengikuti pergerakan Kakashi dari kejauhan. Gerakan _partner_-nya begitu cepat dan efisien, nyaris tidak tertangkap oleh mata manusia biasa. Untuk _hand to hand combat_, ia memang harus mengakui kelebihan Kakashi. Rekannya itu dengan begitu mudah menghabisi para _bodyguard_ yang berada di sekeliling gedung. Tentu saja andil Obito juga tidak kecil. Peluru 7.62x51mm isu NATO dalam magasinnya menghabisi setidaknya setengah dari jumlah penjahat amatiran yang ada di sana.

Dan sekarang, ia memiliki kehormatan untuk menyaksikan adegan penutup.

Obito mendengus ketika Kakashi menyarangkan dua tembakan tambahan ke tubuh target, "Sedikit _overkill_, huh? Apa itu perlu? Dasar tukang pamer—Kalimat sinisnya mendadak terhenti ketika ia menangkap pergerakan kecil di sebelah kanan, "Oh... tidak."

Ini adalah salah satu saat dimana ia mengutuk penglihatan parsial-nya.

Mereka datang dari sudut mati Obito.

Sudah tertera jelas dalam bagian deskripsi pekerjaan seorang _sniper_ untuk menjaga parameter agar agen lapangan yang bertugas menjatuhkan target dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan siapapun mengganggu tempat kejadian. Jadi ketika ia melihat dua penduduk sipil dengan ekspresi ketakutan berdiri hanya beberapa meter di dekat Kakashi, Obito tidak habis pikir bagaimana gangguan sebesar itu bisa lolos dari penglihatannya. Lagipula lokasi ini cukup tertutup dan bukan jalan umum. Mungkin mereka berdua hanya mengambil jalan pintas untuk sampai ke rumah di waktu yang salah.

Yang jelas, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Obito untuk menyadari bahwa ia telah gagal menjadi mata Kakashi kali ini.

"_Watchtower_." Ia mendengar Kakashi membisikkan kode namanya.

Obito tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Seharusnya, sekarang jari telunjuknya sudah berpindah dari samping ke atas pelatuk senjatanya. Seharusnya, ia menarik pelatuk sialan itu dua kali, membereskan gangguan yang ada.

Tetapi jarinya tetap kaku.

Sebagai gantinya, mata kiri Obito terpejam, tertutup rapat-rapat. Seolah-olah jika ia membukanya kembali, pasangan ibu dan anak itu akan menghilang. Mereka tidak lebih dari sebuah halusinasi.

Keajaiban tidak mungkin terjadi di sudut kota yang terkutuk ini.

Otaknya butuh waktu lebih lama dari biasanya untuk memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Namun segalanya terlihat jelas dari teleskop senjatanya.

Obito bisa melihat alis Kakashi yang saling bertaut dan tangannya yang sedikit gemetar ketika ia menyeka darah segar di pelipisnya. Keheningan malam yang menyakitkan telinga dipecahkan oleh suara rendah Kakashi yang bergema di _earpiece_.

_"Mission accomplished. Target and... witnesses eliminated."_

Karena sampai nada statis itu menghilang dari alat komunikasi mereka, sampai Kakashi berjalan dengan langkah yang diseret meninggalkan tempat kejadian, dan sampai Obito selesai membereskan peralatannya dengan tangan yang terus gemetar, variabel "_witnesses_" dalam misi hari ini adalah hantu yang akan terus mengikuti mereka, entah untuk berapa lama._  
_

.

.

.

Sesuai prosedur standar, mereka kembali ke _Safe House, _menghubungi pusat bahwa target telah dilenyapkan dan menunggu tim ekstraksi untuk membawa mereka kembali ke _Konoha_.

Shiranui Genma tiba di _Safe House_ tepat tiga puluh menit setelah transmisi mereka diterima oleh pusat. Agen muda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu baru saja mendapatkan lisensi-nya untuk mengemudi dan seringkali menggunakan berbagai kesempatan yang ada untuk mencoba bermacam-macam kendaraan operasional yang dimiliki ANBU. Kadang Obito berpikir bahwa cita-cita _absurd _Genma untuk menjadi seorang _getaway driver_ yang handal adalah contoh penggunaan yang sia-sia dari keahliannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke markas pusat, baik Kakashi maupun Obito tidak mengucapkan satu silabel pun. Mereka seolah-olah mengacuhkan fakta bahwa _partner_ mereka saat ini berada di dalam mobil yang sama. Obito duduk di depan, memindahkan saluran radio setiap sepuluh detik sekali, sementara Kakashi duduk bersandar dengan mata terpejam di kursi belakang. Biasanya, setelah misi selesai, Kakashi dan Obito selalu terlibat dalam perang mulut berkepanjangan yang meliputi isu-isu tidak penting seperti siapa yang paling banyak menjatuhkan musuh, siapa yang tahan untuk tidak berbicara paling lama, atau cedera siapa yang paling parah.

Anomali dalam rutinitas kedua rekannya itu memancing Genma untuk menggoda Obito.

"Pertengkaran suami-istri?" Genma melirik si Uchiha, _senbon_ di mulutnya mengayun mengikuti gerakan bibir.

"Hah?"

"Apa kalian berdebat mengenai warna tirai apa yang cocok untuk ruang tamu?" Genma tertawa.

"Kau..."

"Ooh, aku tahu, Kakashi akhirnya muak terhadap selera motif _boxer_-mu yang buruk_—_"

"Genma..."

"Aaah, ini soal dengkuranmu yang luar biasa keras itu kan?"

_**Jleb.**_

Sebuah pisau isu militer tertancap persis di sela-sela selangkangan Genma, yang langsung mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. _Senbon_ yang tadi terkulum di mulutnya jatuh ke karpet di dekat pedal gas.

Mobil sempat tergelincir ke luar jalur akibat perilaku berbahaya Obito. _  
_

"_Yeah_, apa yang barusan ingin kau katakan, Genma?" Obito menaikkan kedua kakinya yang kotor dengan santai ke atas _dashboard_. Genma menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'dasar Uchiha gila', 'Uchiha memang gila' atau sesuatu yang mendekati itu. Namun pada akhirnya ia tetap menjaga mulutnya untuk tertutup rapat-rapat, fokus terhadap jalan berbatu di hadapannya.

Dari cermin di tengah, Obito melirik ke belakang dan ia sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat wajah Kakashi, tersembunyi di balik jaket gelap dengan resleting ditarik sampai kebagian atas. Ia menduga Kakashi tertidur dan tak berapa lama kemudian, si Uchiha memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Yah, setidaknya dengan begitu ia tidak harus meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol Genma yang seperti tidak ada habisnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Kakashi? Apa kau tidak percaya kalau aku bisa melakukannya?"

Obito menunggu sampai mereka berdua mendapatkan privasi di ruang ganti. Beberapa menit sebelumnya, mereka sedang membereskan peralatan untuk pulang ke apartemen masing-masing. Memanfaatkan tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi sekitar dua _inchi_ dari Kakashi, Obito memukul pintu loker _partner_-nya sampai tertutup. Ia berharap setidaknya gerakan itu dapat mengintimidasi rekannya walau sedikit.

"Melakukan apa, Obito?" Kakashi tetap tidak terkesan, menatap tajam mata Obito ketika ia menjatuhkan ransel yang dipegangnya ke lantai.

"Melakukan apa... apa maksud pertanyaan itu, hah! Apa kau begitu ingin menunjukkan kelemahanku pada semua orang?!"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Jangan besar kepala! Hanya karena kau beberapa tahun lebih dahulu ditugaskan di lapangan—"

"Yah, hal itu terjadi bukan tanpa alasan, kan?"

"Kau_..._" Obito tertawa sinis mendengar pertanyaan retorik Kakashi, "Tidak masalah. Yang berikutnya, akan jadi tugasku." Ia berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruangan, namun _partner_-nya tidak membiarkan dirinya pergi begitu saja.

"Berikutnya?" Kakashi menarik bagian depan kaus hitam yang dipakai si Uchiha, "Tidak akan ada yang berikutnya, Obito… yang berikutnya, kita akan lebih teliti dan waspada lagi dalam mengamankan perimeter karena tidak akan ada lagi salah satu di antara kita yang harus membunuh orang-orang tidak bersalah!"

Mata gelap mereka saling terpaku satu sama lain. Obito bisa melihat segala bentuk emosi bergejolak di lautan abu-abu gelap milik Kakashi dan mengakibatkan bangkitnya emosi serupa dalam diri Obito. Ia pernah melihat mata yang sama, serupa dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, namun dengan ekspresi yang jauh berbeda.

Begitu polos, murni, penuh dengan kegembiraan, harapan. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara tawa di kejauhan dan melihat bayangan senyum lebar yang familiar.

Memori memilih waktu tidak tepat untuk menyerangnya.

Segalanya membawa diri Obito kembali kepada hari itu, hari yang sudah lama ia coba untuk lenyapkan dari ingatan, membuat pandangannya sendiri mulai kabur. Ia bisa mendengar suara-suara yang sama di kepalanya. Suara-suara yang seharusnya sudah dilupakannya sejak lama.

_"Ini semua salahmu, Obito. Kau memang sampah yang tidak berguna. Kau tidak akan bisa melindungi siapapun."_

"Lepaskan."

Tanpa diminta dua kali, Kakashi melepaskan genggamannya. Obito tidak lupa untuk mendaratkan satu pukulan keras ke rahang Kakashi sebelum membanting tertutup pintu ruang ganti.

Langkah frustasinya bergema di koridor yang sepi.

.

.

.

Perlu waktu dua hari, empat belas jam dan tiga puluh dua menit bagi Obito untuk akhirnya memberanikan diri menemui sahabatnya lagi.

Kakashi baru saja selesai mandi, rambutnya menempel basah di kepala dan ia hanya mengenakan kaus putih dan celana pendek berwarna gelap. Ia sedang duduk sendiri di bangku panjang di ruang ganti, handuk melingkar di leher. Penuh konsentrasi, Kakashi merangkai kembali _Glock_ semi otomatisnya dengan gerak lambat. Sesuatu yang biasa ia lakukan ketika ada masalah yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Obito berjalan mendekati Kakashi, berdiri di hadapannya, lalu berkata tanpa basa-basi, "Aku ingin bicara."

"Bicara?" Tentu saja Kakashi tidak mengangkat wajahnya, "Tentang apa?"

"Kejadian tiga hari yang lalu."

"Hm... tiga hari yang lalu..." (_Klik_.) Kakashi memasukkan magasin peluru ke dalam _handgun_ yang ditangannya, "Bantu aku di sini, Obito... jujur aku tidak bisa mengingatnya."

"Kau tidak akan membuatnya jadi mudah ya." Obito menghela nafas, kemudian duduk di sebelah Kakashi, "Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan apapun yang sedang kau lakukan itu dan bicara padaku sebentar saja?"

Pengaman di _Glock_-nya terpasang, Kakashi terdiam. Matanya melirik Obito.

"Kau mendengarkan?"

Kakashi mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus..." Obito memainkan _goggle_ yang melingkar di lehernya, cukup lama sebelum akhirnya meluncurkan kata-kata yang ia tahan sejak tadi, "Maukah kau... ehm, me-memaafkanku?" Ia lalu menahan nafasnya sendiri, menunggu reaksi dari si rambut perak.

Kakashi menempelkan keningnya ke gagang metal _handgun_ yang dingin sebagai jawaban, memejamkan mata, "Tidak... kurasa kali ini akulah yang harus minta maaf."

Sepasang alis milik Obito terangkat. Jelas ia tidak siap dengan pernyataan itu.

"Aku..." Kedua mata Kakashi kembali terbuka. Ia meletakkan _handgun_-nya di atas bangku, "Mungkin kau benar. Hanya karena aku beberapa tahun lebih dahulu ditugaskan di lapangan, aku jadi besar kepala."

"Aku tidak berhak berkata seperti itu." Tukas Obito, menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, tapi kurasa memang itu yang aku rasakan," Kakashi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, mengirim helaian keperakan yang lembab mencuat ke segala arah, "Aaaah... maaf, aku memang tidak begitu bagus untuk hal-hal seperti ini."

Obito tidak mengatakan apapun, ia menunggu Kakashi untuk melanjutkan.

"Aku merasa... harus melindungimu. Apa kau tahu apa yang kumaksud? Aku sudah melihat lebih banyak daripada yang kau bayangkan dan aku... tidak ingin kau harus mengalami hal yang sama. Kalau aku benar, seandainya kau mengeksekusi tembakan itu beberapa hari lalu, akan jadi yang pertama untukmu kan? Apa kau siap dengan segala konsekuensinya? Karena hal itu tidak akan pernah mudah... berapa kali pun kau melakukannya, Obito... "

Si Uchiha pun berani bertaruh bahwa tidak mudah juga bagi Kakashi untuk mengeluarkan rentetan kalimat itu. Karena, tidak sekalipun mata _partner_-nya menatap ke arahnya dan tangan kanan Kakashi tanpa sadar bergerak untuk menyentuh luka vertikal di mata kirinya yang terbuka.

"Yang tidak aku inginkan, adalah ketika kau sampai pada titik dimana semuanya menjadi mudah bagimu. Mentor-mentor kita selalu bilang bahwa yang kedua, ketiga, akan terasa seperti itu—lebih mudah," Kakashi tertawa, "Kau tahu? Semuanya omong kosong. Karena tidak seharusnya begitu. Bahkan penjahat perang paling sadis sekalipun memiliki keluarga yang menunggu kepulangan mereka. Apa yang kita lakukan akan mempengaruhi hidup orang lain, Obito. Setidaknya, dengan menyadari hal itu, mungkin malam akan datang lebih mudah bagimu."

"Itu bukan tanggung jawabmu, sialan."

Obito tidak menyadari responnya dipresentasikan dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi, membuat Kakashi sedikit tersentak, namun mempertahankan wajah tenangnya ketika akhirnya mata mereka bertemu kembali, "Kita berdua setuju untuk menjalani ini bersama-sama bukan? Setidaknya, berikan sedikit beban itu untukku. Kau tidak perlu melakukan semuanya sendiri."

"Aku tahu." Kakashi tersenyum._ "Tapi aku tetap ingin melakukannya." _

Bertahun-tahun bekerja bersama, Obito mulai bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Kakashi. Tidak mudah, tapi ketika ia sudah menemukan cara untuk merangkai gestur, ekspresi dan pilihan kata yang digunakan, semuanya menjadi satu gambaran yang masuk akal.

"Kalau begitu kau kembali berhutang padaku."

"Obito..." Kakasih menggelengkan kepala, tertawa pelan. Terakhir kali Obito mengatakan hal itu, ia kehilangan sebelah mata. Kakashi tidak terlalu bersemangat untuk segera mengalami petualangan yang serupa.

"Nanti akan tiba saatnya... dan demi Tuhan aku berdoa semoga tidak dalam waktu dekat ini, kau akan membiarkan aku melakukan hal yang sama untukmu."

Senyum Kakashi tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya dan Obito kini memakai ekspresi yang sama.

"_Deal?_"

"_Yah_." Kakashi menyambut tangan Obito, mereka berdua mempertahankan kontak mata dan jabatan tangan itu untuk beberapa waktu sebelum keduanya tertawa lepas.

Namikaze Minato masuk ke ruangan di saat yang tepat untuk melihat Kakashi menepuk punggung Obito, nada bicaranya sedikit menggoda ketika ia bertanya berulang kali, "Kau menangis ya? Katakan padaku kau tidak baru saja menangis. Jangan bilang kalau kau baru saja tersentuh oleh kata-katamu sendiri—"

"... sedang tertawa bahagia, dasar tolol."

"Lalu apa itu yang ada di wajahmu, idiot? Air entah datang darimana?"

"Mungkin atapnya bocor, atau jangan-jangan air liurmu sendiri—" Obito menepis tangan Kakashi yang bergerak menuju wajahnya, "Kakashi, hentikan—"

Minato berdehem kaku.

Kedua remaja di hadapannya segera menyadari keberadaan atasan mereka.

Mereka serentak meluruskan punggung masing-masing, menatap Minato dengan pandangan penuh antisipasi. Di bawah cahaya lampu, Minato bisa melihat bekas air mata yang diseka di kedua sisi wajah Obito dan tangan Kakashi yang perlahan kembali ke lututnya sendiri.

"_Briefing_ sepuluh menit lagi di ruang 203," Ia kembali berdehem, sebelum menambahkan dengan singkat dan cepat, "Misi." Kemudian ia berlalu begitu saja. Entah kenapa Minato merasa bahwa ia telah memilih waktu yang kurang tepat untuk memberikan kabar itu. Mungkin sebaiknya lain kali ia cukup mengirimkan pesan singkat ke _smartphone_ milik Kakashi atau Obito.

_(Ya, mungkin cara itu lebih praktis dan... aman.)_

"Oi... apa yang barusan... kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?" Obito yang pertama kali berbicara setelah Minato keluar dari ruangan.

Kakashi mengangkat bahunya, "Ya... tapi kupikir Minato_-sensei_ tidak sepolos itu."

"Kalau _Sensei_ benar-benar salah paham, aku ingin kau ingat bahwa ini semua salahmu, Kakashi."

"Kau berbicara seolah-olah insiden seperti ini baru pertama kalinya terjadi, ingat kejadian waktu kau pingsan di kamar mandi?"

Belum jauh Minato berjalan, suara tawa kembali terdengar dari ruangan itu. Minato harus berusaha keras untuk menahan senyum yang merekah. Ia merasakan bahwa ini adalah sebuah awal dari hubungan yang baru di antara mereka dan bersyukur dalam hati telah menyaksikan sesuatu yang, di matanya, ia anggap luar biasa.

Sedikit yang Minato ketahui, para staf dan agen yang berpapasan dengannya juga memiliki pikiran yang sama, karena tanpa sadar, senyum khas Namikaze itu terus terpampang di wajahnya sampai ia membuka pintu menuju ruangan 203.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Nooo... Maafkan saya, Kakashi dan Obito fans! Saya pantas jadi kutu! (kena Negative Hollow-nya Perona #salahfandom) Inilah jadinya kalau kebanyakan nonton film dan baca novel bergenre sejenis, ditambah obsesi saya dengan chapter 600-607 Naruto? Kakashi dan Obito (lagi-lagi) menjadi korban saya dengan suksesnya. Hiks.

Makasih banyak untuk waktunya. Mudah-mudahan cukup menghibur.

Cheers all,  
**Sei**


End file.
